Seduciendo a un Potter
by Keyrs
Summary: -M- Lily y James deben permanecer un verano juntos, sin matarse. El es un maestro con ellas, ella una niña timida... ahora esta dispuesta a seducirlo para reirse de el.
1. La Llegada

The Akwe

-

-

Capitulo I

-

-

The arrival 

Estaba aburrida. Había soltado muchos suspiros, y abierto los ojos de ves en cuando para ver si ya habían arribado. Nada. Lo único dispuesto a su mirada era el azul del cielo, y el azul del mar a lo lejos.

Se irguió en su asiento abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

La habían maldecido. Una maldición terrible había caído sobre ella; ¡Agg!

Se aclaro los ojos.

"¡Por Merlín, Mercurio, por Saturno!".-Soltó desesperada.-"¡Que cabeza tan grande. Dios mió, que cabeza tan grande. Dime Potter¿Pediste a un demonio de cabezotas que hiciera así la tuya?".-Pregunto soltando una risa sincera.

"Yo no hice nada. Se hizo así solita".-Contesto. El igual estaba recostado, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. El aire jugaba brutalmente con sus cabellos.

James Potter era el chico mas afortunado del colegio. Se había criado en Francia, con las mejores institutrices personales, y había vivido en las mas lujosas residencias.

No era para nadie secreto que estaba podrido en dinero desde su nacimiento. Me refiero a "Una fortuna propia". Y eso lo hacia endemoniadamente atractivo.

Para mi, por el contrario, era una víbora ponzoñosa demasiado arrogante, una rata de dos patas, una alimaña, un tonto. Un James Potter.

Sin embargo, solamente yo era de aquella opinión; porque para cualquiera en Hogwarts, el era lo mas cercano a un Dios. ¡Que tontas eran todas!. Claro que es guapo, y... de buen cuerpo –ahora que lo veo- e igual inteligente, y tiene mucho dinero... y valla que juega bien Quidditch¡Pero siegue siendo un idiota!.

Un idiota que se había acostado ya con la mitad de Hogwarts, _la mitad femenina_. No había una chica en el colegio quien no haya estado con el para entonces. Era una leyenda.

Pero ahora –por desgracia para mi, que era la Única Gloriosa Chica que aun no se acostaba con el bien formado Potter- estaba maldecida, obligada, y denigrada, a pasar un verano en su casa.

Claro que los perros fieles de Potter irían, como todos los veranos. Y yo estaba condenada a desperdiciar preciado tiempo con aquellos, a menos que lo pudiera evitar. Y lo hice¡Oh si!. Me lleve a mis amigas.

Una de ellas, Mia de Lioncourt, y la otra Lyon Donatello. Lyon era una niña pequeña y rubia, regordeta y de gestos grotescos. Parecía un muchacho. Y su vocabulario era como uno. Mia era una chica normal, apasionada y ardiente. Amaba todo lo que hacia, y lo hacia con un candor inimaginable. De mirada lujuriosa y un antecedente de cama igual al de Potter. Era un caos.

Yo, que presumo de ser la mas normal, era, bueno... normal. Nunca fui una santa, claro. Y no era la mas recatada virgen, de echo, ya no soy virgen, pero ese no es el punto. Me distinguía por ser la que siempre estudiaba. Porque era Prefecta y en el año siguiente: Premio Anual.

Mi vida era aburrida, no voy a negarlo.

Al final, y llegando al punto, es que estoy de ida a la casa de Potter. Me acompañan Mia y Lyon, y están esos dos animalotes, Black y Lupin.

Siempre supe que Potter tenia dinero, mas ahora se que su casa es una isla entera. Y hacia allí vamos.

Era una penitencia, un infierno en vida al que nos dirigíamos. Dumbledore había sido bien claro: "Debíamos aprender a interactuar antes del séptimo curso para así asignarnos, como se debía, los Premios Anuales."

Además, nos había descubierto en un duelo clandestino a mitad de la noche, lo cual hizo decisivo y drástico este castigo. Tiempo juntos.

Se decidió en la casa de James, ya que la mía, en Italia, parecía aburrida para el. El Oh-pobre-de-mi-niño-tonto-Potter, dijo que no quería vacaciones de verano en un lugar con nieve. Y sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, me arrastro hasta su casa.

Una isla entera.

"Bote de mierda, me aburro. Vamos a jugar".-Dijeron de algún lado. Yo seguía deambulando en mi memoria, tratando de contar el inicio de esta aventura cuando un brazo me dio en la cara.

Nadie contesto.

"Oye, tu me traes aquí, y luego haces que me... ah olvídalo".- Mía miro con desden a los muchachos. Parecían muñecos en un aparador con ropa de playa.-"Me voy a fumar mi hachís".-

Mía de Lioncourt era una Francesa de familia numerosa. Tenia una buena fortuna, pero su familia era, según sus propias palabras, 'Una mierda'. Jamás la cuestionamos, y creímos todo cuanto decía. Al fin, no perdíamos nada. Conocía a James desde infantes, y según sospecho, fueron mas que vecinos alguna ves.

Tenia el cabello negro, y los ojos grises. Su piel era tan blanca que incluso llegaba a parecer inanimada. Lo único que siempre daban certeza de su vida, eran sus labios. Rojos, muy rojos. Tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, y llamativo, pero nunca dejaba nada a la vista. Siempre bestia cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Tenia unos mil hermanos, y era la 2 de tres niñas nacidas iguales. Sus hermanas eran unas víboras al igual que James. Y eran idénticas a ella. Con la diferencia de ser de Slytherin.

¡Iug!.

**...§...**

Bien, Lily solo sabia 3 cosas claras:

Sus vacaciones iban a ser un asco.

Potter era un idiota a quien se quería tirar.

Y seguro esto terminaría siendo una orgía masiva.

"Preparen sus cosas, ya llegaremos".-Dijo la vos de Potter a lo lejos. Muy Lejos, apagada por el ruido del agua chocando con el vote.

No le presto atención, pero pronto sintió que la velocidad disminuía. Y finalmente, se detuvieron.

"Hey, sangre sucia, te esperamos en la casa".-

"¡Te voy a matar algún día de estos, Potter".-

"Ya, y seguro yo terminare enamorado de ti".-

"¿Y porque no?".-

"Porque eres un intento de mujer malformado. Olvídalo".-

"Ya veremos. Terminaras en mi cama, Potter. Pidiendo una noche mas.".-

"¿Qué mierda hablas, Evans?. ¿Me vas a seducir?. ¿Tu a mi?".-

Lily asintió, sonriendo para sus adentros.

"Claro que si. Yo a ti".-

James soltó una risa estruendosa, señalándola con el índice.

"Esto es un reto, Evans. Yo no me negare. No are nada, nada en absoluto para detenerte o hacerte nada fácil. Será divertido ver como fracasas... una ves mas".-

"Si, será divertido...".-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Hey gente. Comentarios de que tan malo es. Jejeje..._


	2. El Primer Movimiento

**Seduciendo a un Potter**

**Por: Estelle**

_En la Isla: A dos semana del arribo._

Esto no había sido sencillo. Tenia toda la complejidad de aprenderse de memoria la bibliografía de Leonardo da Vinci, el mago, para el examen final de Historia de la Magia.

Lily había empezado con pequeñas cosillas. Caricias, miradas, y todas y cada una parecían no provocar menor efecto en el.

Y luego Lily comprendió. De pronto, y en medio de la noche, que ¡Estaba seduciendo a Potter!.

James Potter era el mayor practicante de sexo salvaje y dulce y de todas las maneras en Hogwarts..., no podía pretender que aquello lo prendiera. ¡Eran nimiedades!.

Hablábamos, por Merlín, de James Potter. Aquello no tenia el menor efecto en el.

Descendió de su cama, con la mirada perdida pero concentrada en algún punto de la oscuridad.

Todas las habitaciones tenían las paredes de cristal, y daban siempre a una buena vista del mar que los rodeaba.

El cielo estaba ya muy negro, entonces pasaba de la media noche. Que importaba.

Por fin Lilyann Mary Evans había caído en cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo lo estaba haciendo mal.

Y aquella noche, tan tarde como fuera, lo aria bien.

Salio de su alcoba y camino en el largo pasillo redondo perdiéndose en el.

La habitación del estúpido James Potter no quedaba muy lejos, pero si estaba justo a la mitad del castillo.

Se sumergió en la oscuridad del cuarto de aquel. Era el cuarto mas hermoso que hubiera visto, pero no dejo que su belleza la deslumbrara.

James dormía boca arriba, y tenia una expresión en su rostro casi..., dulce. ¡Ah, tampoco así se pede pensar!.

Se monto sobre el, con delicadeza. Sus movimientos eran casi felinos, imperceptibles.

James lo sintió enseguida. Despertó con un brinco y una mirada de confusión.

"¡Pero que mier-... ah¿Evans?".-

Guardaron un silencio travieso. No incomodo, no agradable. Ambos esperaban algo.

James estaba sentado soportándose con las manos, y Lily estaba justo enzima de el.

'_No hay que perder tiempo. A lo que vienes_'

Lentamente, y sin perder la mirada de el, la pelirroja se despojo del delgado y semitransparente camisón que llevaba.

Lo hizo con la mayor lentitud posible. Demasiado felina quizá, demasiado seductora para resistirla. Pero aun no era suficiente.

James miro sus movimientos pasmado. Su mirada enseguida recorrió la piel descubierta. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se viera tan endemoniadamente..., excitante?

Lily se mordió el labio. Lo miraba sonriendo a sus adentros. ¡James Potter la miraba con... los ojos dilatados de...!

Se movió un poco sobre el hacia sus lados, y la sonrisa por fin salio a pasarse en sus labios.

Se acerco a mas a el. Se sentó delicadamente sobre su 'masculinidad' y abrazo su cintura con su piernas.

El permanecía inmóvil, demasiado boquiabierto para su gusto. Vio con horror que ella se despojaba de su sostén y acariciaba sus pechos.

Tan voluptuosa.

Tan tremendamente bella, hermosísima.

Lily acerco sus labios a los de el, sin tocarlo siquiera. Hizo un ademán de besarlo aunque no lo logro.

O no quiso.

Se movió a un lado y beso su cuello a placer. Nada. Gimió en su oído:

"¿Te gusta?".-

Pero siguió sin ocurrir nada.

¡Ese Potter!. ¿Qué quería, que lo cogiera?.

Movió su cadera hacia adentro, rozando su miembro sugestivamente.

James se estremeció violentamente. Estuvo a punto de dejar salir un sonido.

"Tsk...".- Lily negó tristemente con la cabeza.

Se irguió aun mas y el rostro de James quedo a la altura de las circunstancias.

Empezó a bailar allí, moviéndose delicadamente y acariciándose los pechos, gimiendo de ves en cuando. James no aparto la mirada ni un segundo.

Su cadera hizo mas movimientos de ves en cuando, hasta que, en uno de aquellos, sintió por fin el efecto de su baile.

Paro del baile para mirarlo, sin embargo, su cadera continuaba moviéndose delicadamente. Se le escapo una risa de triunfo.

Y en la ultima embustida, James la aparto en un brusco movimiento. Respiraba algo agitado, pero no tardo en controlarse.

"Ya vete".-

"Si; pero vísteme, James; no puedo salir así".-

A esto James la miro parpadeando. Sorprendió porque ella haya dicho aquello.

"Evans, dije que yo no aria nada. Solo me dejo querer".-

Si, este era el mismo James. ¡Que poco efecto tenia en el!. O que poco duraba...

"Mmh... Porque no me vistes, y lo dejamos fuera del trato. Solo vísteme James. No valdrá en el juego".-

Pareció considerarlo. Y lo considero seriamente.

Lily extendió sus brazos y sonrió, esperando a que James se moviera.

Con una ultima mirada a Evans desnuda frente a el, se dispuso a colocarle el sostén...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Good. No tengo nada que decir. Chaooos. Opinen mucho.


	3. Rolliza Donatello

**Seduciendo a un Potter**

Por: Estelle 

En la Isla: La situación durante las primeras dos semanas antes de el primer movimiento.

Los señores Potter eran personas aparentemente desinhibidas; estuvieron solo para recibirnos el primer día, en seguida partieron sin la menor señal de preocupo. Las reglas estaban claras desde la llegada:

-"Todo esto es suyo, siéntanse como en su casa. El laberinto esta prohibido¡Sirius no toques eso!; Gracias. No vuelen fuera de la isla en la escoba. Eso va para ti, Sirius. No vallan solos a ningún lado, ninguno. La parte de atrás es peligrosa, no vallan. Si llegan a encontrar un pasillo fuera de lo común, no lo atraviesen, No se mueven las cortinas de las paredes, no se traen desconocidos a casa, no se intenta una redecoración amistosa, no se dejan firmas personales, no se sale luego de la media noche, no van al pueblo solos y la chimenea se cerrar- ¡Black, era una reliquia familiar!".-

Había cientos de elfos en la casa, lo sabia, aunque jamás los viera. Fuera de aquello... estábamos solos.

Las primeras dos semanas habían pasado mas o menos bien. Despertábamos luego de las 8, quizá 9 o 10 de la mañana y desayunábamos con quien se encontrara.

James y Sirius pasaban casi todo su tiempo en los juegos mágicos, o sino en la playa. De noche, salían solos a una caminata hombro con hombro, riendo y charlando; en ocasiones iban al pueblo y regresaban de madrugada.

Lyon Donatello vivía acostada en la playa, levantándose de ves en cuando para hablarme o comer algo de las cocinas. Luego, por la tarde, desaparecía.

Mia de Lioncourt deambulaba de un lado a otro por la casa. Casi nunca salía al sol y pasaba todos los días en un viaje por la hierba. En esos momentos de euforia mantenía un poco de piel expuesta, aun dentro de la casa. Se desnudaba y bailaba soltando carcajadas sonoras; después de todo, nadie la veía.

Luego de mi primero movimiento con Potter, todo había seguido igual. Remus había partido ese día por la mañana; su madre había enfermado de nuevo. Lyon, la extraña niña lío, partió con él abordo del bote. Había un extraño silencio entre ellos. Un antagonismo hipócrita... como una emulación burlona.

Pese a que Remus jamás miro la regordeta figura de Lyon mientras los despedíamos con la promesa de volverlos a ver pronto, en sus actos había ese extraño comportamiento. Como si hubiera un secreto profundo que esconder.

Mia fruncía el seño desde la sombra de una palmera: lo había notado también. Black, en cambio, sonreía tontamente. Algo sabia. Algo...

Algo que pasaba. Porque Algo era _algo_ _importante_. Volví a mirar a Lyon: Sonreía; el bote se alejaba con Remus al volante. ¡Ah, que si no pasaba, claro que pasaba!

-"¡Por Dios!".-

Sirius Black soltó una carcajada.-"Ahora si que se la va a tirar".-Dijo.

Potter sonrió de lado y asintió. ¡Ah!... Por Dios... Mi cara seguro era igual a la de Mia: de horror.

Por primera ves salio de la sombra y corrió al mar con los brazos extendidos.

-"¡Ten cuidado Lupin!.¡Tu masculinidad está en juego!".-Grito. Sirius volvió a reír con ganas.

-"Tranquila".-Dijo.-"Aquí hay mas que no se va".-

Ella siquiera lo miro. Agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sudaba un poco: seguro acababa de fumar un poco de hierva.

-"¡Como si fuera algo malo!".-Siguió Black.-"¡Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho".-

Los ojos de Mía se abrieron de par entonces: -"No al menos con un Merodeador".-Escupió al aire.

Indignado o burlón, quien sabe, Sirius le contesto mirándola _no a la cara_: -"Y de nuevo... como si fuera algo malo. Al contrario".-Camino un poco hacia ella, mirándose reflejado en el agua. Sonrió.-"¡Como puede ser algo malo!. ¡Por Merlín, mírame!. Soy perfecto... Dios, porque soy tan perfecto. A veces es tan difícil ser yo".-

Incluso James rodeo los ojos a esto. A veces era tan... tan...

-"Con todo respeto Señor Black, coma mi mierda".- Mía de Lioncourt le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

¡Ah, era una vida genial!. Sino fuera por James Potter y mi condenada necesidad de mirar su cara rendida a mi, por mi amiga drogada siendo perseguida por un colérico niño pervertido, y mi pequeña niña lió en un bote con otro degenerado:

¡La comida, el descanso, los lujos y placeres, la Isla entera que estaba echa para el gozo y la delicia, por la ropa que venia a cuenta de los Señores Potter en algún punto del mundo, ciertamente seria una exquisitez!.

OH, que si James no era afortunado... ¿Dije James?... Ehm... se me antoja una noche de borrachera:

-"¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo esta noche?".-Dije a Potter, James Potter.-"A bailar y ... a estar allí".-

No respondió enseguida, pero me miraba. ¿Por qué me miraba así?. ¡Dios, me va a matar!.

Asintió lentamente y con el entrecejo fruncido. –"Si. Dile a los demás".- Desapareció dentro de la casa.

Yo, sin querer, o tal ves no... No se decir, mire su camino. Una mirada melancólica en mi cara. Como dije, no se decir, o quizá no quiera decirlo: No se porque hice aquello.

Volví mi cara hacia la playa luego de unos momentos. El cielo se teñía de colores morados, verdes, caía grave los rayos del sol tras el mar la silueta negra del pueblo...

Atardecía... era la noche, y aquella noche... baile, drogas, _sexo_... ¿Qué tal un segundo movimiento?...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

2 Palabras: Largo y aburrido, IUG!. 0, nada que decir. Opinen mucho. ¡Chaos!


	4. Cediento

**Seduciendo a un Potter**

Por: Estelle 

James soltó una carcajada cuando Lily quito de un empujón a la chica sentada en su regazo y ocupo su lugar sonriente.

-"Hola".-Le susurro en el oído. El, difícilmente la escucho. Estaban en el bar al que Lily obstinadamente los hizo entrar, y había tomado ya varias copas de Vodka. La música sonaba al máximo y apenas podía levantarse.

Estaba mareado, y de alguna manera sentía cada ligero rose como si fuera una autentica caricia bien dada; _demasiado_ bien dada.

Vio como Lily le sonreía y se acomodaba mas sobre el. La miraba: quizá fueran las luces, o las escasas luces, tal ves fueran las copas, o tal ves era verdad lo que viera... pero por una extraña razón, esa noche Lily se veía endemoniadamente irresistible.

Demasiado sensual, desmedidamente excitante y llamativa. Con su rico escote y la fina línea que separaba sus pechos justo frente a sus ojos, su cintura expuesta, su diminuta falda que cubría solo lo necesario mientras le mostraba a James sus piernas torneadas y los labios que lo tentaban con una sonrisa. Sus ojos felinos fijos en los de el. ¡Tan... delirante, enloquecedora!.

-"Vamos, baila conmigo".-Le dijo.

James, tentado, rechazo la oferta.

-"¿Y porque no?".-Pregunto ella.

-"Porque no".-

-"¿Dices a todo no?".- Lily frunció el ceño y entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de James.

El chico sonrió divertido-"Depende...".- Dijo.

-"Claro".-Murmuro la pelirroja.-"No me negaras el permiso de jugar contigo¿Verdad?".-

James alzo la cabeza, recargándola en el sillón-"Has lo que quieras".-Dijo.

-"Excelente. Entonces eres todo mió".- con esto hizo que el la mirara a los ojos.

Lily alcanzo sus manos y las llevo hasta su cintura.-"Así. Me gusta mas así".-

Luego, con lentos movimientos que enloquecieron a James, su mano derecha fue a palpar su miembro bajo ella. Lo acaricio apenas y lo soltó.

-"Merlín...".-

-"¿Quieres mas?".- Le pregunto ella.

James soltó un gemido que solo ella logro escuchar.

Ahora no importaba nada: Estaba tan caliente y ella tan tentadora... que de hecho, no le importaba luego si se burlaba de el.

Sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, con sus manos en su cintura, la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y como un choque eléctrico, a la par que el tiempo se detenía y un pavoroso sentimiento de placer los invadió: la beso.

No fue en nada como Lily se imagino que seria. Había sido ingeniosamente ardiente y sensual. Los labios de Lily estaban trémulos y la mano de James había dejado su cintura por su pierna¡Que importaba: Era exquisito.

La escuchó suspirar en sus labios y sonrió sobre ellos. Todo era perfecto en aquel momento. Para Lily, el beso James había producido mareos y placer que hacia tiempo no sentía; para el, era puro goce y entretenimiento: delirante.

Al separarse,...

-"En serio tienes problemas".-Fue lo único que Lily pudo decir.

-"Que puedo decir, con suficientes margaritas puedes hacer lo que quieras".-

-"Solo has bebido Vodka".-

James volvió a reír, abrazándola.-"Entonces es cierto, me has visto toda la noche".-

-"Ya lo sabias".-Mentalmente apenada de que se diera cuenta.

-"Y no me molesta".-Aclaro el.

-"Ya... seguro estas acostumbrado".-

James asintió.-"Aunque teniéndote a ti mirándome así fue...".-Se callo al mirar a una despampanante rubia que pasaba frente a el.

-"¡Evans, eres una amenaza para mis nenas!".-Dijo mirándola de nuevo.

-"No parecía molestarte hace un momento".-Tomo su cara entre sus manos y junto sus frentes, así solo podía mirarla a ella.-"... Y lo acabas de admitir hace un momento".-

En verdad... a su miembro no parecía importarle en absoluto... en absoluto.

-"Son mejores las rubias".-Dijo simplemente.

-"Ha, mejores... ¿En que?".-

-"Son idiotas. Hablan menos que tu, y aceptan cualquier tontería. Las pelirrojas piensan demasiado".-

Guardaron silencio un momento. James la miraba mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el pecho del muchacho y se mordía el labio.

-"James...".-Escuchar su nombre salir de su boca lo sorprendió.-"¿Yo te gusto?".-

Frunció el entrecejo, y hubiera contestado de no ser porque fueron interrumpidos por Sirius y Mía: El abrazándola por detrás.

-"Vámonos...".-Dijo Black firme.-"¡Ya!".-

-"Pero; por-".-

-"Cállate Lily, es una emergencia".-Dijo Mía.

Pero en lugar de moverse, James agarro mas firme las piernas de Lily.-"Váyanse ustedes".-

-"Bien".-Sirius no espero ninguna protesta. Y en verdad... le urgía conseguir una cama.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_¡Vamos, vamos TODOS!... a beber vino barato. DÍGANME QUE TAL. _


End file.
